<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow by inadaze22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411334">Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/pseuds/inadaze22'>inadaze22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/pseuds/inadaze22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is busy but snow slows everything to a standstill, allowing her and Draco to just <i>be.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dramione Valentine Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts">dreamsofdramione</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange">DramioneValentineExchange</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p><br/>
Fire crackles in the fireplace as heavy snow blankets the world outside.</p><p>Hermione finds snow beautiful. It flies free, carried along by the wind. She watches it fall from the window while drawing her throw blanket around her, chilled from the sight alone despite the warmth of the room. It’s stunning to observe, but not so great to experience, which makes her location perfect. Life is busy but snow slows everything to a standstill, allowing her and Draco to just be.</p><p>With work and charity events, friends and family, it’s always hard to just find a moment that belongs to just them.</p><p>Tonight is their moment.</p><p>Hermione backs away from the window to live in it.</p><p>Draco is stretched on the sofa, comfortably lounging in black sweatpants and a shirt. He has one hand behind his head, and the other holds up the book he’s reading.</p><p>Poe.</p><p>Most people read Poe when they’re sad or in contemplation, when they’re experiencing emotional highs and lows. But not Draco. He reads Poe for fun. She loves that about him, loves him more because he’s just as voracious a reader as she is. The wire-rimmed glasses perched on the slope of his nose speak to the late hours he’s stayed up reading by wand light while she silently read by his side.</p><p>“How bad is it?” he asks without looking up.</p><p>“It’ll likely go all night.”</p><p>“<em>Good</em>.”</p><p>Hermione lays on top of him, something she’s done thousands of times in the years they’ve been together. She entwines their legs, rests her cheek on Draco’s chest, and angles her head so her curls don't tickle his face. His body is warm, like a furnace, and Hermione wants nothing more than to stay right here, curled up in their snowy limbo.</p><p>Just them.</p><p>Just this.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>His presence lulls her into a sleepy state, but his firm body revives her when he shifts to place his book and glasses on the table. Hermione can feel what’s on his mind, what her body on his does to him. They’re thinking similar thoughts and she’s been so patient.</p><p>“Granger?” They’ve been married for four years but he’ll call her that forever. “Here or—”</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>They make love like time, space, and the snow-blanketed world outside no longer exist. Both hungry for this quiet moment, they trade pleasures and affections, words and kisses so deep they make her core burn. Hermione wraps her legs around Draco, her heels resting at the base of his spine as she falls into a trance while he rocks them slow and deep. His teeth scrape against her jaw.</p><p>A little pain, but so much pleasure.</p><p>Draco never rushes.</p><p>He savours every breath, every detail of her body like he’s never mapped it before.</p><p>The way she moulds and clenches around him. The love she breathes into his hair.</p><p>He loses himself in the feel of her and Hermione holds on tight.</p><p>Digging her fingers into his skin, he brings them to the precipice.</p><p>They shatter—together. Always, forever together.</p><p>Tonight is theirs and the snow continues to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my beta and prompter (and banner maker) LOL, dreamsofdramione. Love you. I needed this little touch of fluff in my life.</p><p>Prompt: <i>A quiet night at home</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>